koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Joan of Arc
Joan of Arc is featured as the French opposite of her English equivalent, Edward the Black Prince, in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. A Catholic saint and considered a national French heroine, she is famed for leading French troops in victory against the English which contributed to ending the Hundred Years' War. Role in Games Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War Joan appears before players midway through the game when they have achieved three star Fame. Referred to as simply "Girl" and a simple peasant, she strives to protect her village from the English invaders. As she is mocked by fellow French soldiers for her audacity, the player's character supports her and battles to safeguard her home. Her valiant efforts made while repelling enemy troops is acknowledged by the French army and she is praised for her skills. Once players reach four star fame, she will seek them out at the Tavern and reveal her true name. Leading a unit of lance horsemen, she fights at the Battle of Orleans and is victorious. Her triumph in this battle has the French troops worship her as an angel, believing she is the key to ending the long war. However she grows uncomfortable with the attention she receives and begins to perform worse in battle. It is during this time, she is captured by the English and imprisoned in Rouen, but the King does not send troops to aid her. Players are given an opportunity to rescue her along with her subordinates La Hire and Gilles de Rais. Realizing she must persevere to win the war and share her burdens with her friends, Joan will give players command of her army for the final battle in the game. Warriors Orochi As she was in the midst of gathering troops, Joan is mysteriously transported to the dimensional realm in Musou Orochi 2. Confused and lost in her surroundings, she is quickly surrounded by the serpent forces. In her moment of despair and fear, Magoichi appeared to rescue her and allowed her a chance to escape. Running away from the battlefield, a scared Joan is surrounded by her possessed men and is saved by Cai Wenji and company at Mt. Ding Jun. Encouraged by her rescuers that she does have the strength to fight, Joan agrees to join their cause. Remembering Magoichi's sacrifice and his promise to meet again at Komaki-Nagakute, a brave Joan begs Kaguya to send her back in time to save him and the Saika mercenaries from suffering serve losses. With his men saved in the past, she returns to the future to save Magoichi himself at Mt. Ding Jun. Her efforts earns Magoichi's grateful allegiance to the coalition. Character Information Development The director really wanted to add her into [http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/439/439344/index-4.html the Musou Orochi cast] since her character allowed him the most creative freedom. Her weapon is the director's own invention to the project. He believes her moveset will embody the freedom he felt with her. Personality Joan is portrayed as a modest young girl whose sole desire is to save her people and her fellow soldiers from suffering the plagues of war. She is gentle yet her very presence seems to inspire her comrades in battle. Despite her young age, gender, and social status, she has an uncommon strength rarely found in the French ranks of the time, and this ultimately leads to her success in general when it comes to warfare. She will rarely refer to a higher power of being or being called upon by a supernatural force to fight for the French. Character Symbolism Her fourth level weapon for her Warriors Orochi appearance is named after a white lily; lily flower petals also appear during her special attacks. The flower is one of the argued inspirations and namesake for the fleur-de-lis, an emblem which is seen throughout Europe's history but often associated with the French monarchy. White lilies are also known as respectful flowers to offer at graves or funerals, as they symbolize a peaceful afterlife for the departed. Voice Actors *Yumi Tōma - Japanese voice Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : *'Renbu Attack': Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Historical Information Gallery Joan of Arc - Bladestorm Concept Art.PNG|Polished concept Joan-mo2.jpeg|Musou Orochi 2 render Category:Bladestorm Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters